


Is that my shirt?

by AnniereadsStuff



Series: Writing something everyday [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Getting Together, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniereadsStuff/pseuds/AnniereadsStuff
Summary: Law comes home to Luffy wearing his shirt. Luffy thinks Law's blush is a sickness
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Writing something everyday [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050545
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Is that my shirt?

If someone had told Law a year ago, that he would spend the majority of his time in the following year either with only his hyperactive roommate or at work, he would have believed them. Law spent an awful lot of his time at work already and he wasn’t exactly social enough to make plans with his friends anyway. In contrast, Luffy was the epitome of a social butterfly and for some reason, he loved spending time with Law. Even tho Law was always very irritated after work and he snapped easily. Luffy had the ability to brush it off and continue as if nothing happened.

Still, Law thought he would spend most of his time at home or work out of his own volition, not because the was a literal law commanding it. The little rebelling part in him, the one that was never good at following rules, wanted to make plans with friends just to spite the law. The bigger, reasonable doctor part of him demanded stronger rules instead.

He was constantly arguing with himself. And with Luffy.

„Please Torao, there is nothing to do in here“, Luffy would whine, approximately ten times a day, trying to sway Law, to allow him outside for something other than the necessary groceries. Law had agreed to a little walk once a week and suggested a home workout for the other days, if Luffy was scared of under-using his muscles. There was also plenty to do in their apartment.

„You just bought a fuck-ton of new switch games. There is also a kitchen to clean and some laundry to do. Hell, rearrange your room for all I care“, was usually Law’s answer. Luffy didn’t like it, but would hesitantly try to clean the kitchen or the bathroom or even dust in the living room. Law would add cooking to the list, but Luffy had a history with the oven and stove that no one in the entire apartment complex had wanted to see repeated. It was a bit sad, the one batch of christmas cookies that hadn’t burned wasn’t even half bad. The ones that had burned could be smelled through the apartment complex till easter. It wasn’t pleasant.

So, when Law came home from yet another afternoon-turned-night-shift (thanks to way more emergencies than anyone could have planned for) the only thing he wanted to do was grab something edible and sleep until the next morning. Not necessarily in that order. But if he went to sleep without eating something and Luffy caught wind of it, he would try to be helpful, again. That would include the stove, probably some eggs and way more disaster than Law was currently willing to deal with. So, he made a quick stop at the kitchen on the way to his bedroom.

„Hey Torao, how was work?“, Luffy asked, barely audible, because of his full mouth. He sat at their table, with his laptop in front of him, probably watching some YouTube videos to kill the silence at the table. Which was ironic, because Law would have killed to have some silence at the hospital this morning.

„They tried to suck my soul out of my body, but they failed“, he answered, not nothing to look at Luffy and instead studying the contents of their fridge closely. He could have sworn it was significantly fuller, when he went to work the day before. Maybe his sleepy brain was playing tricks at him.

„You’re funny“, Luffy laughed in the background and Law relished in the sound. God, he loved Luffy’s laugh. To be fair, he loved Luffy’s everything, even the appetite und the lacking capacity in listening skills. Not that he would ever admit that.

„Well, at least someone thinks so“, Law answered, deciding on a yogurt and turning back around to face Luffy better. Which was the exact moment his brain decided it would stop working. He recognized Luffy’s lips moving to give him an answer, but the sound didn’t reach his ears. His eyes zeroed in on Luffy’s torso and there was only one thought dominating his mind.

„Is that my shirt?“, he demanded only recognizing he cut Luffy off, when he had already said it out loud.

„Yeah it is. My shirts are all in the laundry. You don’t mind, do you?“

Did he? Law was torn between screaming yes - because he hated when people just touched his stuff, or even worse him, without asking for permission first - and screaming no - because Luffy looked just too damn cute in his hoodie. The sleeves that were the perfect length to cover only half of Law’s forearms covered half of Luffy’s hands, when he had his arms down. It was a bit too long on Luffy in general, covering up half of his thighs and something wicked in Law imagined what Luffy would look like without the sweatpants under it. Bad thoughts, that Law immediately banished in the darkest corner of his mind.

It also had the logo of Law’s old band printed boldly on the front - the one that Luffy always described as a grinning sun smiley - and it awakened a possessive streak within Law, that he never even knew he had. He wanted everyone to see Luffy wearing his symbol, while at the same time, he wanted to be the only one to see Luffy like this, ever. He couldn’t make sense of his own thoughts.

„Yes“, be blurted out, before he realized what he just implied, „I mean no. I mean-. You can keep it. For now! Not that I want you to keep it. Just do laundry.“

Luffy tilted his head to the side, like he always did when he was confused and came closer to him. Which was dangerous, Law had lost control of his thoughts and his words, if he lost control of his actions, too, Luffy would find out about his feelings. That wasn’t allowed to happen under any circumstances. Law didn’t even want to know what Luffy would do, if he found out.

„Are you okay Torao, your cheeks are all red. Are you sick?“, Luffy asked worried, and before Law even had to chance to answer or to think about suitable excuse, Luffy had already put his hand on Law’s forehead. Which was way more body contact than Law would usually allow, but it also felt nice. That part that normally argued about how dangerous indulging in this stuff was, was suspiciously quiet, this time.

„No, your temperature is fine“, Luffy concluded, removing his hand and looking at Law like he was some complicated puzzle. Law wanted to protest, but he caught himself at the last second and just remained silent, while Luffy seemed to think.

„Maybe you caught the virus“, Luffy suddenly screamed alarmed and Law packed both of his shoulders and as calmly as possible explained to Luffy, that this couldn’t be the side effects of the virus. His last negative test was two days ago and even if he had caught it between then and now, he wouldn’t show symptoms. That would take at least ten days. It seemed to work, Luffy calmed down and instead just asked Law, what he thought the problem was.

Maybe Law should have played along with Luffy’s virus theory.

Instead he clumsily stuttered his way around an explanation that involved not enough sleep and too much heat in their apartment.

„You have to go sleep then!“, Luffy exclaimed dragging Law into his own bedroom and demanding he changed clothes and got into bed. While he did that, Luffy cleared his windowsill and opened the window, explaining that this should help Law cool down. Law wanted to protest, that it was already cool enough, but he couldn’t do this without proving his own explanation wrong. He was also too tired to start a new argument with Luffy. He wouldn’t win it anyway, because Luffy was still wearing his hoodie and it messed too much with Law’s brain too have coherent thoughts.

So he gave up, went under the covers and hoped that was the end of it. As soon as Luffy left the room, he would close the window and get some sleep for real.

But Luffy didn’t even think of leaving the room. Instead he took a seat on the floor beside Law’s bed and watched him carefully with big eyes.

„What are you doing?“, Law asked, making sure to keep his tone neutral, lest Luffy interpreted something into it. Best case was he thought Law was seriously falling ill. Worst case, he somehow discovered his feelings. But Luffy didn’t even seem to think that deeply about it.

„Can I stay here? I’m worried about you. I promise to be silent.“ And just what was Law supposed to answer to that? Better yet, what was he supposed to think about it? Was this a normal thing roommates - friends - did? Probably not. But was it a normal thing Luffy did? Law honestly had no idea.

„I’m afraid you can’t“, Law said and then he wanted to say he can’t sleep when he knew someone was watching him. It was true and harmless. He swore he had wanted to say that. His brain however, decided to say something else: „You’re responsible for that!“

„What how? I didn’t even do anything!“, Luffy protested looking ready to fight over this, which would have been cute, if Law was in any less of a dangerous situation than he currently was in.

„No you’re right, you didn’t“, Law tried to soothe, maybe he could still play it off as a joke. Luffy always said his sense of humor was weird, he could believe him, if Law said it was a joke. He would probably be a bit upset and insist that it wasn’t funny, but Law could salvage it from that point. He could have, if Luffy gave him the chance for that.

„Then how- “, Luffy interrupted himself, looking like he just had an epiphany, „Oh. Oh! So Ace was right!“ And then he left it at that, as if Law was supposed to know what Ace was right about.

„What was Ace right about?“, Law asked after it became apparent that Luffy wouldn’t elaborate on his own.

„That you really like me. And want to kiss me. And some other things. Sabo cut him off before he could explain what other things he meant. Probably for the better.“

And Law didn’t even know what his first instinct was to this. Deny everything Luffy just said? Make an elaborate plan to murder Ace for outing things Law never wanted anyone, least of all Luffy, to know? Be thankful that Sabo had ended it before it became too graphic, because Luffy wouldn’t have wanted to be his friend if Ace had become graphic? Cry? (Surprisingly enough, the urge to cry was the most overwhelming one at this point.)

„You look like you’re about to cry, Torao“, Luffy observed, surprisingly without any further judgement attached to it and Law considered how likely it was that he could postpone this discussion until after he had gotten some sleep. Ver likely, he concluded, but also very unhelpful. Luffy would still know everything and he would forever be uncomfortable around Law. He needed to find a new apartment, he noticed somewhere in the back of his mind.

„Silly Torao“, Luffy giggled and wiped away one of the tears, Law didn’t recognize were falling, carefully, like he never saw Luffy do anything. It almost made Law cry more. Luffy got closer and rested his head on the pillow next to Law. Which looked funny and would probably even coax a chuckle out of Law under normal circumstances, because the rest of Luffy’s body remained outside the bed.

Luffy didn’t even bother with acknowledging the weird position. He just looked deeply into Law’s eyes and waited for him to calm down a bit. When Luffy deemed him calm enough, he smiled brightly again and got even closer so their foreheads were touching. He slowly maneuvered the rest of his body onto the bed too. He lifted the cover over himself, scooted closer to Law and waited for a second as if he expected protest.

Law couldn’t protest even if he had wanted to. He still tried to wrap his head around what Luffy was doing. Cuddling with him, in his own bed after he found out about Law’s feelings. He wasn’t disgusted, he didn’t turn away, he was just there. Supporting him, calming him down. Just Luffy being Luffy. Or maybe not, because while Luffy had always been touchy, he’s never been cuddling with Law. He didn’t hate that development.

„You go to sleep now“, Luffy whispered after a while, „I’ll still be here when you wake up. Promise.“ And somehow, that was enough for Law, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff with some angst ending in fluff again? That's my favorite way to read fanfic. Hopefully I succeeded in writing it too!


End file.
